Lithium
by Zemyx
Summary: WORKING ON BEING REWRITEN
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Lithiun_

_Rating: pg-13_

_Pairing: Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx)_

_Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts,_

_Inspired by Lithium by Evanescence and Pain by _Cyhyr

* * *

"Mom?" Ienzo questioned the still air as he stood in the doorway.

Something was wrong... It was dark... cold... empty...

"Mom?" Ienzo moved more into the house, No one answered. No warm scents coming from the kitchen... When he moved there he was greeted by darkness... The whole ground floor was silent... He moved to the stairs and he heard a clunk, Moving up the stairs, He soon found himself in front of his mother's room.

"Mom?" He questioned once more before he opened the door.

* * *

"You didn't take your Medicine today..." Lexaeus muttered softly to his friend who sat beside the window, overlooking the front yard in the house they were fostered in, waiting from the bus.

"It doesn't work..." Zexion muttered to the air... It never worked... nothing did...

"you stopped cutting for awhile... I think it worked..."

"It kept me numb..."

"How do you feel now?"

"...Cold..."

"Is that any better?"

"Yes..." Zexion shut his eyes.

* * *

The room was a bloody mess, On the bed, on the floor, on the wall, blood. A small gasp escaped his lips "MOM?!" He saw a shadow standing over a body. His mother's body. Ienzo moved to run, but the man grabbed the little boy of seven, and raped him. When Ienzo screamed out, a sock was stuffed in his mouth. The feeling of the man in him was horrible... It hurt. He could only softly cry when it was all over, and the man fled, leaving him with his dead mother.

"Hey! Emo!" Axel called, Marluxia and Xigbar silently watched him at the third period lunch table. He just ignored it all.

"Hey!" Axel grabbed the males arm.

Wincing in pain he pulled away. "Leave Me Alone!" Zexion yelled at the male.

"I'm sorry," He apologized for grabbing the male's arm. He could feel the warm blood on his closed hand. "I have a small question... Is your real name Ienzo?..."

Anger burned threw Zexion's eyes at the name. "WHO TOLD YOU!?" Zexion screamed, his blood running down his arm, to his hand, to the ground.

"I just heard it! Okay?!" Axel backed off.

Demyx silently watched the smaller male's out burst... "Zexion..." He muttered. He was caught off guard when the male looked at him. It didn't last long, soon Zexion was rushing away, He didn't plan on eating anyway.

"So... He really is Ienzo... no wonder he's so fucked up" Xigbar sat back.

Demyx moved to the table. "Ienzo... what happened to Zexion?

"His mother was killed, He walked in on the killer, the killer fucked him and left him with his mother's body.

* * *

When the police found Ienzo, He hunched over his mother's bloody dead body. It took two full grown men to pull the little kid away from his dead mother. The kid was given mental help, But it only worked to some extent. the first foster home couldn't get him to eat, the second- had trouble with fits. by the time he got to his sixth he was 17, and a Junior in High school, Now he was cutting, He had gotten medicine for the Depression, but he complained of being numb.

* * *

"Who Told them?" Zexion sat down calmly.

"Told them what?" Vexen questioned looking up from his book.

"Told them who I was. Ienzo"

"I didn't. and I doubt Lexaeus told them" Vexen went back to his book. Zexion reached over, grabbed the book, and threw it.

"He-"

"WHO TOLD THEM!" Zexion screamed at the blonde. Suddenly Lexaeus's arms were wrapped around Zexion, holding him in his rage. "We didn't tell them..." Lexaeus muttered softly carrying him out. "We wouldn't betray you like that" were the last words heard as Demyx handed Vexen his book.

* * *

A soft sob escaped Zexion's lips as he huddled over the school sink during sixth period. The blade seemed to go in deeper then usual. "Mom" He muttered softly staring down at the blood. "Soon..." He muttered into the air as the blood dripped from his wrist. "I'm close"

"Close to what?" Demyx entered the bathroom, hall pass hanging on his wrist. "I saw both outbursts... and I heard what happened... Vexen told me you stopped eating. What are you planning Zexion?" Demyx questioned softly with a serious face.

Was this the goofy bubbly blonde he so often saw in his classes? Was this the male who was always laughing and joking around at lunch? Was Demyx actually interested in Zexion's business.

Zexion turned a cold shoulder.

"Zexion!" Demyx said in a dangerous voice, grabbing his shoulder. "What are you planning?! Death?!"

Zexion didn't rip his arm away, he didn't even tense up. "What am I planning...? To die... Tonight I will do the final cut... they know I'm Ienzo..."

"Zexion!" Demyx's grip tightened and he pulled away, Demyx didn't give up, He grabbed his arm and slammed him back. Zexion winced in pain. "Your throwing your life away!" He yelled. "There is so much to live for!"

"Like What?!" Zexion yelled back. "My father died when I was two, My mother was killed 10 years ago! God I lost everything when I was seven!" Zexion pushed him away. "I hate being numb, and I hate my foster home!"

"What about Lexaeus and Vexen?!'

"It would be better without me!"

Demyx suddenly slapped Zexion. "You've touched another life! In a good way!" Demyx... Liked Zexion... Has liked him...He's been watching him threw all of this. "You've... become so thin... God... There are so many cuts on your arms... you've become so quiet" Demyx softly touched his cheek.

"Demyx..."

Demyx moved to the paper towels, then grabbed Zexion's arm. wiping away the blood. Without warning he grabbed Zexion and embraced him. "Please don't kill yourself, Don't leave me..." Demyx whispered.

"Okay..." He softly muttered in reply before softly kissing Demyx.

Then the bell rang.

"Ignore what they say... I'm going to be here beside you... now get your stuff and lets go to seventh..." He softly mumbled, grabbing his hand and leading him out with a small smile. "I love you Zexion." were Demyx's final words.

"... I love you too... you idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Originally this was going to be a one-shot but since I wrote it I've been getting favorites etc, so now I'm working to rewrite it, However there are issues, first I am a slow typist. If I took a picture of the pages would someone copy it down into computer text? leave a message. I wrote a good prolouge but do to some issues (The fall play I'm in, helping with JROTC, my Cat becoming really sick) I haven't had time to really write more. If I could get someone to put my writing into text the first redone chapter would hopefully be around a week to two weeks? Counting on their time and pace. If I am to type it up- don't expect the prolouge till December. Then after that my brother comes home before shipping to Afghanistan so little writing and typing will be done.


End file.
